fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mortyverse
Summary The Mortyverse is an original verse that will start with the series Agent Mike Morty and expand with spinoffs like The Night Street. Plot Agent Morty Agent Morty follows the 17 year old Michael Morty and his job as an enforcer. The series takes place in an alternate version of earth, where the natural order of existence was damaged following a battle between two immensely powerful dieties, one of the aftereffects of the battle being the existence of humans who could forsee their death and cheat it as well. Mike was chosen by the entity Supreme Order to act as one of her enforcers and hunt down those who were destined to die, representing death as a necessity. The series consists of one-shot storylines with Mike playing an important but not central role. The stories are psychological in nature and have a common theme of loss. These stories usually involve Mike making sure that the deaths destined to happen will not break the person's loved ones and that the damage done will be minimal. The Night Street Work in progress Power of the Verse As a whole, the Mortyverse is incredibly powerful with multiple human characters being strong enough to destroy infinite timelines, the weakest of the god tier characters having 10 dimensional power, and the strongest being infinite dimensional entities and beyond. The most powerful character in the verse is a questionable omnipotent. The verse isn't shy on hax either, with characters possessing abilities like Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Reality Warping etc. Mike Morty has two abilities that allow him to always have a speed advantage over his opponents, and the S-Rank enforcer Ben Rites is capable of erasing objects and people from existence. Cosmology Mortyverse's take on existence divides it into an infinite number of reality layers, with each reality layer containing 2 existential levels and one higher dimensional plane where the boundary gods rule from. Each existential level is the equivalent of 5 higher dimensions. Existential level-1 The Grand Design is a structure in the first existential level of the the first reality layer, and is of the most relevance to humans. The Design is made up of three parts; The Map of Fate, The House of Order and the Land of Dreams, each part being a realm under the control of a boundary god. *The Map of Fate is a 5 dimensional hyperspace ruled over by Supreme Chaos, and it contains an infinite number of 4 dimensional constructs known as reality spheres. Each reality sphere is a collection of the infinite number of timelines originating from the same big bang. The events that take place within a sphere is decided through chaos alone, prompting the villain Nathaniel Morrow to mock humans for being so short sighted that they find order when there is none. *The House of Order is a collection of realms ruled over by Supreme Order, which includes Afterlife, Purgatory, and the Bureau of Destiny. There are 3 different sections of Afterlife; Sea of Slumber, where most people go after death; Heaven, where only the absolute purest go after death; and Hell, where only beings responsible for damaging The Grand Design go after death. Purgatory is a waiting area for souls, where they await their depature to one of the three aforementioned sections of Afterlife. The Bureau of Destiny is where the enforcers and reapers serving under Supreme Order, operate and receive information from. *The Land of Dreams is the realm ruled over by Fable Man and is the source of emotions and all spiritual forces. This realm is divided into two parts; the lower part contains, An assemblage of various beings, objects and structures known only through various myth and legends, and Gods from the various Polytheistic religions of the world. The higher part contains multiple abstract entities, who embody various concepts dreamt up by sentient life. Existential level-2 work in progress The Thought Boundary work in progress The Cosmic Totality work in progress The Unreachable Land work in progress Extra Details The three boundary gods mentioned are in fact infinite dimensional beings, but by dividing themselves across the infinite layers of existence, they are able to manifest in every reality layer at once. There are an infinite number of reality layers, together making up The Cosmic Totality. The Infinity Observer embodies all of the reality layers, the metaphysical laws dictating existence are coded within his body, and all the boundary gods are his children. Above the Infinity Observer are the Unreachables, beings from the Unreachable Land who transcend existence and are beyond conceptual restrictions. The power of the Unreachables created the entity known as Rebellious Mind, whose birth was interrupted by Infinity Observer, preventing her from gaining the power of a beyond dimensional being. The battle that ensued between the two entities resulted in Rebellious Mind being defeated and turned into a human, and Infinity Observer receiving wounds that would appear in the form of faults in the functioning of The Grand Design. Even the Unreachable Land is just an infinitely small part of the most powerful character in the verse, The Unquestionable One. Power Structure There are three ways for a human to obtain supernatural power in the Mortyverse: Mages Mages are humans who utilize energies originating from other reality spheres to achieve a variety of effects. Reality spheres are made up of universes that stem from a single starting point, so universes from alternate reality spheres will have alternate starting points along with varying physical laws. When energies belonging to a certain reality sphere are brought to a different one, even impossible outcomes are possible. To use such energy a price has to be paid. Mages get their abilities by either training with enchanted tools, or by undergoing certain modifications. If a mage were to opt for a tool, then they would have to deal with the effect it will have on their mind, even the strong willed struggling to keep their mind from becoming servant to the tool. If a mage were to choose modification, it would involve altering the functioning of their own brain, using the foreign energy directly places enormous stress on the mind, to solve this problem, a procedure is used which causes the stress to be focused on a specific part of the mind. For many mages, this meant the loss of certain emotions. Anomalies The battle between Infinity Observer and Rebellious Mind shook Existence and had the outcome of certain humans being freed from the restrictions placed on them, Those individuals who could defy scientific, and sometimes even conceptual laws, were named anomalies. The location of such beings can't be tracked by the boundary gods. Unfortunately, anomalies are perceived as threats to The Grand Design and are under near constant observation from enforcers. If an anomaly were to truly threaten The Grand Design, they would have to be erased from existence. Enforcers With the natural order of Existence damaged, a new necessity was created, Enforcers. These are individuals who were given power by the god of balance, Supreme Order, and have the duty of upholding the laws of reality. The enforcers are divided into 4 classes according to their ability to handle a problem: C-Rank who deal with threats that at least, endanger a world, and at most, endanger a universe; B-Rank who deal with threats capable of destroying entire timelines; A-Rank who deal with threats capable of destroying an entire reality sphere; and S-Rank who deal with threats that threaten The Grand Design itself. Supporters / Opponents / Neutral Supporters: Opponents: Neutral: Characters Agent Morty / Characters Michael Morty Ben Rites Azrael The Night Street / Characters Brian Blaque Morgan Maze Dieties Zeus Amaterasu Indra Metaphysical Supreme Chaos Supreme Order Fable Man Infinity Observer Rebellious Mind The Unquestionable One Reminders for the Verse * Create more characters for the verse and give them interesting characteristics *Draw and add pictures for the characters and verse Category:Verses Category:Andytrenom's pages